


Красная таблетка, синяя таблетка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - A Study in Pink, Choices, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Second Chances, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Всё, что вы делаете или не делаете, имеет последствия. Сожалеет ли великий Шерлок Холмс?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Красная таблетка, синяя таблетка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Pill, Blue Pill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049182) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



_Суббота, 30 января, 11 часов вечера_

− Вам понравится, − говорит кэбмен.

В руке у него две таблетки: одна синяя, другая красная.

Шерлок на мгновение задерживает взгляд на кэбмене, а потом смотрит на таблетки. 

− Понятно, две таблетки. Объясните.

− У вас есть выбор. Жить или умереть.

− Вы знаете всё про эти таблетки. А я − нет.

− Это не было бы игрой, если бы вы знали. Вы − тот, кто выбирает.

Он задумывается. Должно быть, дело не только в этом. У четырёх человек был такой выбор, и все они умерли. 

− С чего бы это? А мне-то что за это будет?

Кэбмен слегка ухмыляется, довольный своей игрой. 

− Вот в чём дело. Синяя таблетка позволяет вам жить так же, как вы жили, в блаженном неведении. Вы будете жить, пока не умрёте, когда бы это ни случилось. Красная таблетка подарит вам шанс исправить ошибку, которую вы совершили.

− Что за ошибку?

− Любую. Что-то такое, что вы сказали или сделали, о чём жалеете. − Он улыбается. − А может быть, великий Шерлок Холмс ни о чём не жалеет. Он не делает ошибок. В таком случае примите синюю таблетку. − Он кладёт на стол две таблетки, красную и синюю. − Всё, что вы делаете или не делаете, имеет последствия. Вы же знаете. Может быть, вы сделали что-то, что даже не осознали, и это убьёт вас.

Шерлок качает головой. Он видит подвох. 

− Я буду жить или умру, но вы не говорите, какой выбор приведёт меня к смерти.

− Люди совершают ошибки каждый день. У вас есть шанс исправить одну единственную ошибку, которую вы совершили за последние сорок восемь часов. Таковы правила игры. С этого момента ваш выбор подарит вам новое будущее. Вы можете умереть намного раньше или прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь. Ваш выбор.

− Почему сорок восемь часов?

− Ну, мы не можем допустить, чтобы вы вернулись и изменили то, что уже произошло. Это может сделать вас совершенно другим человеком, не тем, кто сделал выбор. За последние сорок восемь часов вы сделали выбор и не увидели последствий. Вы отвергли некоторые возможности и воспользовались другими. Вы должны подумать об этом, прежде чем сделать выбор.

− Какую таблетку выбрали остальные?

− Не скажу. − Кэбмен показывает на таблетки. − Не торопитесь. Соберитесь.

_Сорок восемь часов тому назад_

_Четверг, 28 января, 11 часов вечера_

Он стоит среди коробок в гостиной своей новой квартиры и разговаривает с братом по телефону.

− Майкрофт, я тебе всё верну. Всего за два месяца аренды. У меня есть дело, которое хорошо окупится, если ты только сможешь...

− Нет. Ты сказал, что хочешь сделать это самостоятельно, без моего _вмешательства_. Очень хорошо, я не буду вмешиваться, а это значит, что я не буду оплачивать твои счета за тебя. Ты понимаешь? Если я даю тебе деньги, то имею право вмешиваться.

− Я чист уже несколько месяцев. И я построил свой бизнес до такой степени, что мне нужно больше места. Я почти могу позволить себе эту квартиру, если ты просто дашь мне взаймы. Помоги мне. Дела шли медленно, но они идут. Я верну тебе деньги к концу месяца.

− Ты не можешь иметь и то, и другое, Шерлок. Либо ты стоишь на своих собственных ногах, либо опираешься на меня. Если ты примешь мою помощь, будет наблюдение. И регулярные проверки, и моё одобрение, необходимое для...

Он фыркает. 

− Майкрофт...

− Просто я защищаю свои инвестиции, брат. Если ты не в состоянии оплатить свои счета, тебе нужен надзор. Всё зависит от тебя. Ты можешь найти себе соседа по квартире и заплатить сам, или взять у меня взаймы.

− Я сам разберусь, − говорит он. Прежде чем Майкрофт успевает напомнить ему, как это было раньше, он вешает трубку.

Он решил, что обдумает всё это. Завтра у него появится другая идея.

А завтра ему позвонит Лестрейд. Инспектор находится в безвыходном положении, и они оба это знают. Три человека отравлены, все они были найдены в местах, где их не должно было быть. Ясно, что они связаны. Будут и другие.

_Пятница, 29 января, 7 часов утра_

Он просыпается без всякой идеи. Лестрейд ещё не звонил. Пока инспектор этого не сделает, Шерлок будет работать над другим делом, ломать алиби человека с зелёной лестницей. Для этого потребуется свежий труп. В Великобритании ежегодно умирает более полумиллиона человек, примерно полторы тысячи в день. Наверняка один из них появится сегодня в морге Молли.

Написав Молли, он съедает свой тост, пьёт чай и читает газету. Есть история о серийных самоубийствах. Увлекательное дело, достойное его мозгов, а Скотленд-Ярд валяет дурака, не видя правильные вещи, не задавая вопросов, которые нужно задать.

Его телефон оживает. Сообщение от Молли _«Есть один, 67 года рождения, естественные причины»_.

_«Спасибо. ШХ»_

_Пятница, 29 января, 11 часов утра_

Он направляется к Бартсу. Это интересный вопрос: как долго после смерти могут образовываться синяки? Он взял с собой хлыст для верховой езды.

− Плохой день, да? − спрашивает Молли, когда он бьёт труп.

Он полагает, что так оно и есть, в основном из-за Майкрофта. Он знает тайные намерения своего брата. Если у него будет сосед, он сможет без проблем заплатить свою часть арендной платы, а Майкрофт может _поговорить_ с этим соседом, который станет его новым шпионом. Майкрофт очень хорошо умеет запугивать. Он, вероятно, предложит заплатить этому человеку, что смешно, потому что он мог бы просто дать деньги ему, чтобы их можно было бы использовать для оплаты аренды.

Если у него не будет соседа по квартире, будут камеры, визиты и назойливые вопросы. В любом случае это одно и то же. Никакой личной жизни.

Майкрофт знает, что он не возьмёт соседа по квартире. Люди не хотят жить с Шерлоком. То, как Молли смотрит на него прямо сейчас, иллюстрируя эту реакцию в двух словах: восхищение и ужас. Никто не отрицает, что он гениален. Но никто не хочет жить с человеком, который бьёт трупы хлыстом и держит глаза в холодильнике.

Дожидаясь, пока образуются синяки, он возвращается в лабораторию и работает над другим экспериментом. Молли предлагает принести ему кофе. По какой-то причине сегодня она накрасила губы. _Не важно_.

В комнату входит Майк Стэмфорд, а за ним − невысокий мужчина. Шерлок бросает взгляд на него.

_Военный. Либо Афганистан, либо Ирак. Ходит с тростью − травма в ноге? Нет, плечо. Инвалид, имеет небольшую пенсию, живёт в скучной квартирке. Теперь он стоит и совсем забыл о своей ноге. Очевидно, психосоматическая боль. ПТСР. Его психотерапевт посоветовал ему написать блог или ещё какую-нибудь ерунду..._

− Майк, можно мне взять твой телефон? На моём нет сигнала.

Как и следовало ожидать, Майк оставил свой телефон в пальто. Не так предсказуемо, что его невысокий друг предлагает свой собственный телефон.

Он берёт телефон, всё ещё тёплый от руки мужчины. _Наверное, это самое ценное, что у него есть сейчас. Мужчина оглядывает комнату. Он врач и военный хирург, который больше не может оперировать_.

Шерлок переворачивает телефон и видит надпись:

«Гарри Ватсон

От Клары

Xxx»

Он отправляет сообщение и возвращает телефон.

_Дорогой телефон, куплен полгода назад. Подарок от брата-алкоголика, бросившего свою жену..._

Он научился держать рот на замке. Люди не любят, когда их жизнь обсуждают на публике. Это заставляет их сказать _«Отвали_ ». Он часто это слышит, и сегодня у него нет настроения. Очевидно, Майк привёл этого маленького, скучного человека, чтобы он смог снимать с ним квартиру. Шерлок упомянул об этом вчера, когда ещё только обдумывал эту возможность.

Но теперь уже поздно. Он что-нибудь придумает.

Во всяком случае, этот человек скучен. Через полгода он либо будет работать врачом в маленькой приёмной, встречаясь с секретаршей, либо умрёт от собственной руки, используя пистолет, который держит в ящике стола в скучной спальне.

− Извините, мне надо бежать, − говорит он.

_Двадцать четыре часа назад_

_Пятница, 29 января, 11 часов вечера_

Он провёл весь день, распаковывая коробки и переезжая в квартиру.

Договор аренды подписан, и миссис Хадсон приняла чек за первый месяц. У него ещё нет денег, чтобы заплатить залог, но он обещал, что получит их к концу недели. Видя, как он переносит всё своё лабораторное оборудование на кухню, миссис Хадсон непреклонно настаивает на задатке. _В следующую пятницу_.

Как это произойдёт, он ещё не понял. У него есть пара дел, которые он может закончить к тому времени, и, возможно, он сможет попросить больше, чем обычно. Возможно, это не поможет ему найти новых клиентов, но в течение месяца он надеется получить возможность брать всё, что захочет сам. Раскрытие серийных самоубийств не окупится, зато станет бесплатной рекламой.

Он оглядывает беспорядок вокруг. Наверху есть ещё одна спальня, идеально подходящая для лаборатории. Если подумать, он мог бы поставить там раковину, если водопровод простирается до этого этажа. Или он может просто использовать кухню в качестве лаборатории и использовать комнату наверху для хранения.

_Суббота, 30 января, 1 час дня_

Лестрейд звонит лично. Как и было предсказано, произошло ещё одно самоубийство. На этот раз − записка. Брикстон, Лористон Гарденс.

Он берёт кэб. Лестрейд ничего не трогал на месте преступления. Даже Андерсон ещё не прикоснулся ни к чему.

− Две минуты, Шерлок, − говорит Лестрейд.

Наконец-то убийца совершил ошибку.

Женщина одета в розовое с головы до ног. Даже ногти, сломанные от царапанья слова «Рэйч» по полу, розовые. И она приехала из Кардиффа. _Где её чемодан?_

Розовый − это ошибка. Очевидно, дело розовое. Убийца не может оставить его себе, не может быть замечен с ним. Мужчина с большим розовым чемоданом мог привлечь внимание. Поэтому он должен был избавиться от него.

Не прошло и часа, как он нашёл чемодан на помойке и получил номер телефона этой женщины. Он зовёт миссис Хадсон, но она не слышит. В конце концов он встаёт и спускается вниз.

− Могу я воспользоваться вашим телефоном, миссис Хадсон?

− Конечно, − говорит она, протягивая его. − У тебя что, батарейка села?

Он печатает, но не отвечает.

«Что случилось в Лористон Гарденс? Должно быть, я потеряла сознание.

Нортумберленд-стрит, дом двадцать два. Пожалуйста, приезжайте».

− Что? − Он поднимает голову и видит, что она хмуро на него смотрит. − О, я не хотел пользоваться своим. Всегда есть шанс, что номер будет распознан. − Он отдаёт телефон обратно.

Она смотрит на его сообщение. 

− Ты потерял сознание? Шерлок, правда...

− Нет, миссис Хадсон. Никакого наркотика. Просто пытаюсь поймать убийцу.

Надевая пальто, он слышит её голос: 

− Ты только что написал убийце по моему телефону?

_Суббота, 30 января, 5 часов вечера_

Это был большой риск. Он провёл сорок минут, сидя у окна в ресторане Анджело и высматривая, не появится ли кто-нибудь в доме напротив. Убийца явно умнее, чем он думал. Тот осознал свою ошибку и не позволит себя поймать.

Подъезжает кэб. _Интересно, может быть, даже умно_.

Но это ещё один тупик. Пассажир из Калифорнии, только что прибыл. _Добро пожаловать в Лондон_.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, он обнаруживает, что у него гости.

− Я не идиот, − говорит Лестрейд. − Я знал, что ты найдёшь этот чемодан. Ты не можешь утаивать улики, Шерлок. Ты собираешься помочь нам должным образом?

Он признаёт, что Лестрейд прав. 

− Вы нашли Рейчел?

− У неё была дочь, мертворождённая четырнадцать лет назад.

Шерлок обдумывает это. Дженнифер Уилсон намеренно нацарапала на полу имя своей умершей дочери — очень болезненно. При этом она сломала свои идеальные, покрытые розовым лаком ногти. _Что это значит?_

− Это было много лет назад. Почему она всё ещё расстроена?

Лестрейд закатывает глаза. 

Андерсон бормочет: 

− Психопат.

Ему нужно думать, не отвлекаясь. 

− Заткнитесь все!

_Её телефон пропал. Она использовала его для работы, для электронной почты. Если она потеряет его, она сможет найти его по..._

Лестрейд разговаривает по телефону. Он вздыхает и поворачивается к Шерлоку. 

− Ещё одно самоубийство. Возможно, никак не связано с этими, но мы должны посмотреть.

_Суббота, 30 января, 7 часов вечера_

Многоквартирный дом, сплошь дешёвые комнаты. На втором этаже открыта дверь, два полицейских ждут их прибытия.

− Мы ничего не трогали, − говорит сержант Джонс. − Очевидно, самоубийство, не такое, как у вас, но я подумал, что вы захотите взглянуть.

Это мрачная комната, только кровать, стол и стул. Маленькое окошко, выходящее в переулок. На столе лежит открытый ноутбук.

Он касается клавиши пробела, и экран оживает. Это запись в блоге, написанная вчера вечером.

 _«Я помню, как молился, когда в меня стреляли: пожалуйста, Боже, дай мне жить. Было бы лучше, если бы я этого не делал. Здесь мне делать нечего. Со мной никогда ничего не случается»_.

Он лежит на плиточном полу, заботливый выбор для людей, которым заплатят за уборку комнаты. У полиции есть визитные карточки нескольких служб, которые этим занимаются. В этой работе не будет ничего особенного. Этот человек был врачом и знал, как обращаться с оружием, хорошо спланировал свой выстрел. На нём та же клетчатая рубашка, в которой он пришёл в лабораторию Бартса, те же тёмно-синие брюки. Глаза, которые смотрели на Шерлока всего несколько часов назад, теперь пусты.

− Ну? − спрашивает Лестрейд. − Что-нибудь?

Он предсказал это, но трудно поверить, что это произошло так скоро. Что случилось с этим мужчиной? Он был подавлен, даже склонен к самоубийству в течение нескольких дней. Он был солдатом, которого отправили домой с благодарностью и крошечной пенсией. Он, должно быть, ненавидел жить здесь, его раны делали невозможной медицинскую практику. Поэтому он пошёл к своему старому другу Майку Стэмфорду, спросил, не знает ли он кого-нибудь, кто хотел бы жить в одной квартире, и Майк сказал «Я знаю кое-кого».

− Как его звали?

Лестрейд отрывает взгляд от ноутбука. 

− Х-м-м? Как его звали?

− Джон Ватсон, − отвечает констебль.

Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь избавиться от этого пустого взгляда. _Сантименты_. Не помогает в раскрытии преступлений. Нужно поймать преступника, а проблемы Джона Ватсона не помогут ему решить эту проблему.

− Здесь ничего нет, − говорит он. − Это просто самоубийство.

_Суббота, 30 января, 10 часов вечера_

Он один в своей квартире, когда всё складывается. Телефон не пропал, она его ему подбросила. Она нацарапала на полу пароль «Рэйчел». Он может использовать сайт, чтобы отследить телефон.

Адрес высвечивается на его ноутбуке: Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

_В этом нет никакого смысла. Как телефон может быть здесь?_

− Шерлок! − зовёт миссис Хадсон.

_Он не был спрятан в чемодане. Скотленд-Ярд забрал его, так что нет никаких шансов, что он был внутри..._

− Шерлок, насчёт этого кэбмена.

Ох... _Ох..._

Он хватает пальто и направляется вниз по улице. Мужчина ждёт его, прислонившись к кабине.

− Кэб для Шерлока Холмса.

− Я не заказывал кэб.

− Это не значит, что он вам не нужен.

_Суббота, 30 января, 11 часов вечера_

− Ваш выбор. − Кэбмен криво усмехается. − Красная, один шанс. Синяя, никаких сожалений.

Возможно, было ошибкой садиться в кэб. Или послать сообщение, или скрыть улики от Лестрейда. Возможно, было ошибкой перенести все свои вещи в квартиру, которую он не может себе позволить.

Он не может знать, какая таблетка убьёт его раньше, а какая даст ему больше времени. Единственное, в чём можно быть уверенным, так это в том, что красная таблетка даст ему один выбор, одну возможность изменить то, что он сделал или не сделал.

Есть одна ошибка, которую он, безусловно, может исправить. Он не знает, как это повлияет на его жизнь, но есть одна жизнь, которую он может спасти. По крайней мере, он может попытаться.

− Красная, − говорит он.

− Будут последствия, − предупреждает кэбмен. − Вы можете умереть сегодня ночью. Вы уверены?

Как он может быть уверен? Он закрывает глаза и представляет себе Джона Ватсона. Он военный, поэтому не жалуется, ни о чём не просит. Но ему не хватает цели − спасения жизней. Он заботился об этих жизнях, даже о тех, которые не спас. Он боялся умереть и молился, чтобы жить, но теперь ему не для чего жить. Он храбр, но встретить ещё один день, когда _ничего не происходит_ − это больше, чем он может вынести.

Шерлок представил себе, как тот, прихрамывая, идёт по Бейкер-Стрит, чтобы осмотреть квартиру. Он видит, как миссис Хадсон порхает над ним. Он наблюдает, как тот переносит свои немногочисленные пожитки в квартиру. Он слышит, как тот плачет по ночам, видит во сне Афганистан и своих погибших друзей.

Он предан, этот солдат, и он храбр. Он армейский врач, повидавший на своём веку достаточно ран, войн, смертей и неприятностей. Слишком много. И он хочет видеть больше, пока он может быть полезен.

Может быть, ничего из того, что он представляет, не произойдёт. Джон Ватсон может умереть сегодня ночью, независимо от выбора Шерлока. Шанс, что он _не_ умрёт, оправдывает этот риск.

Шерлок кивает, берёт таблетку и глотает.

_Воскресенье, 31 января, 12 часов ночи_

Они уходят с места преступления.

− С тобой всё в порядке?

Джон улыбается. 

− Да, конечно, я в порядке.

− Ну, ты только что убил человека.

− Ты ведь собирался принять эту чёртову таблетку, да?

− Правильная таблетка. − Он улыбается Джону в ответ.

− Как ты мог это знать?

− Просто знаю. Я знаю, что это была правильная таблетка.

Джон пожимает плечами. 

− Ну, я думаю, мы никогда не будем уверены.

Они продолжают идти, но он колеблется. Он совершил ошибку, но, возможно, ещё есть время исправить её.

− Джон, − говорит он. − Сегодня утром я кое-что сказал. Я полагаю, что оставил у тебя ложное впечатление, и я хотел бы исправить это.

− Ох... Давай подумаем. Ты безумец, который рискует своей жизнью, чтобы доказать, что ты умён. Вот именно. И я был бы идиотом, если бы думал, что не собираюсь тратить большую часть своего времени на то, чтобы уберечь тебя от неприятностей. Я думаю, что это точное впечатление. Ты упомянул скрипку. И то, что не разговариваешь несколько дней. Что ты ещё не сказал?

− Ты спрашивал меня об... _отношениях_. Я сказал, что подружки − это не моя сфера.

− Всё нормально. − Он нервно облизывает губы и слегка хмурится. − Значит, у тебя есть парень?

− Парня нет. Я сказал, что женат на своей работе. Хотя моя работа важна для меня, я подразумевал, что меня не интересуют... _отношения_.

Джон кивает. 

− Я так и предполагал...

− Я хотел бы исправить твоё предположение. Я _свободен_ , как и ты, но надеюсь, это ненадолго.

− Ох? − Джон останавливается и смотрит на него.

Он тоже останавливается. Они стоят лицом к лицу на пустой улице. 

− По правде говоря, я польщён. Так что если тебе интересно... если тебя это _интересует_... − Он протягивает руку.

Джон несколько секунд смотрит на его руку, потом достаёт из кармана свою и тянется к руке Шерлока. Он улыбается. 

− Итак, ты сказал что-то о дим-саме.


End file.
